Miradas
by TintaDeDragon
Summary: Jerza Love fest 2016! Capitulo 1: Manos y Marcas. Erza esta encerrada en la enfermería, pero una visita inesperada llegara a alegrarle el día. Sus manos y cicatrices se convertirán en el símbolo de unión entre estas dos personas y aquel inicio de una historia para contar... (Por el momento sin lemmon)


**_Jerza Love Fest_**

 ** _2016_**

 ** _Hands or Marking_**

 _Holaps! Bueno, pocos aquí me conocerán jajaj, más que nada porque esto es una nueva cuenta (olvide mi antigua contraseña). En fin, solía escribir hac años para el fandom de SnK y mucho más atrás, para el de Seddie :v y algún par de cosas Wigetta. Pero no los entretengo más! Estoy aquí con un Jerza! :D_

 _Para el Love Fest de Este año 3 y cada día subiré un pequeño One-shot con uno de los temas correspondientes! :D_

 __

 _Sin más ;)_

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima,etc. Esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro y si alguien quiere traducirla puede hacerlo, bajo previo aviso y con créditos correspondientes.  
Consultas por PM.

Suspiró con cansancio mientras miraba como Porlyusica terminaba de vendar heridas manos.

– **Mocosos imprudentes** –Refunfuñó, como siempre, y es que ya era un acto más que habitual en ella, llevaba más de dos semanas atendiendo a una Erza completa y obligadamente a estar en cama – **Esto no es como tu ojo Erza, no son heridas comunes y lo sabes, no puedo reconstruirlo como antes y tus células ya tampoco son tan jóvenes.** –La miró a los ojos y suspiró poniéndose de píe, el mismo discurso todos los días desde que esta rutina había comenzado – **Cielos, debes pensar antes de hacer las cosas** –Dirigiéndole una último vistazo de lastima se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. – **Sin embargo… sin lo que hiciste, no hubiéramos podido salir victoriosos de esta. Gracias por tu valentía…** -Era la primera vez que se lo decía y es porque estaba pronta a darle el alta. Físicamente la chica estaba lo mejor que podría estar, sin contar algunas heridas que aún no cicatrizaban, como sus manos. Aun así en sus ojos veía el desánimo y el cansancio y eso le hacía pensar que quizá aún no estaba lista para volver al ritmo de vida normal – **Te veré mañana para cambiar el vendaje, no los mojes ni intentes hacer fuerza, debes descansar y ni se te ocurra poner un pie fuera de esa cama** –Y salió de la habitación dejando sola a la pelirroja que asentía en silencio.

Aquella habitación con paredes de piedra y grandes pilares de madera no era una a la que ella soliera frecuentar, de hecho, odiaba estar en ella. La enfermería no era algo para Erza Scarlet. Ella procuraba sanar rápido, si no lo hacía en su mente siempre rondaría la idea de que sus compañeros podrían necesitarle y si ella no estaba en condiciones de asistir y ayudarlos, no podría perdonárselo.

Ella no se perdonaría el abandonar nuevamente a sus amigos y dejarlos a su suerte.

Se miró el vendaje de sus manos e hirvió de impotencia, quería llorar y pegarle a algo, lo que sea, lo que estuviera más cercano. Total, ya no sentía dolor, todo lo que le había pasado ya la hacía inmune al dolor. Pero… ¿Por qué entonces lloraba?

Lloraba en silencio, como aquel llanto desesperado y ahogado que uno inevitablemente suelta en la noche, antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Hypno, el Dios del sueño.

Lo había hecho otra vez, había dejado a sus camaradas solos, habían necesitado su ayuda y ella no llego a tiempo para que las cosas no se pusieran peor. La guerra contra Alvares había terminado, pero quien sabe si la relación entre sus dos amigos, hermanos; volvería a ser la misma. Ella pudo haberlo evitado.

¿Y sus manos? Aquello era un detalle menor, ya lo había dicho, el dolor físico al menos a ella ya no le afectaba. Cuando todo acabó y los niveles de adrenalina en su cuerpo volvieron a ser estables, el único ardor que sintió fue en su pecho; eso, y las incontables ganas de querer olvidar todo lo que había pasado en tan solo unos días.

Se quedó mirando el vacío un rato, dejando que el agua de sus lágrimas se absorbiera y solo quedaran en su rostro pequeños rastros de sal. Un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención y rápidamente se limpió la cara, tomando asiento en la camilla, corroborando que su bata estuviera bien puesta y sus pies no quedaran descalzos.

– **Erza… Soy yo, Jellal** –Hubo un pequeño silencio en donde ella tomó aire y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa antes de hablar – **¿Puedo pasar?** –preguntó el chico antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

Se apresuró a la puerta, sabía que Porlyusica le tenía esto estrictamente prohibido levantarse de allí más que para ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades –Dado a su condición, Wendy y Porlyusica la aseaban a diario- Pero las ansias de ver a su compañero le ganaron esta vez y abrió con entusiasmo la puerta, gritando su nombre y abrazándolo con efusividad al cuello, sorprendiendo al atacado, el cual perdió un poco la estabilidad, echándose hacia atrás y tomando el cuerpo de la mujer en sus brazos, para retomar el equilibrio que casi había dado por perdido.

No lo había visto desde la lucha en aquel barco bajo esa hermosa tarde escarlata. Su pecho había dado un brinco de desesperación cuando se enteró de que estaba dando la pelea frente a August, el más fuerte de los Spriggan 12, y es por eso que el alivio de escuchar que había salido –milagrosamente- vivo de aquello, fue mucho mayor y casi la hacen desvanecerse de felicidad. Dulce y momentánea felicidad, que no había sentido hasta hoy, que lo tenía frente suyo.

La miró con el ceño fruncido, sabía perfectamente las indicaciones que la curandera le había dado y es por eso que le sorprendía el verla fuera de la cama. Pero no podía enojarse con ella, no después de ver sus ojos brillantes y ansiosos a que él hiciera algo. Sin duda, el verlo allí plantado frente a ella, también era una extrañeza para la chica.

– **Erza…** -Le susurró al oído, y la apartó de su abrazo, poniendo las manos en sus hombros, oh, como se le hacía de conocida esa situación, sonrió para sí. Le tomó de las manos vendadas y la guio hasta la cama donde estaban desordenadas las sabanas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tenían mucho que conversar, y ella se dejó llevar gustosa y algo desconcertada, tenía mucho por preguntar.

– **Jellal…** -Aguantó el nudo que se le formo en la garganta y la emoción del momento. Se recostó en la camilla, bajo las indicaciones del chico, el cual la arropó y se sentó en la banquilla a su lado, tomándola de las manos.

– **Estoy bien, así que tranquila… ¿y tú?**

– ¡ **Solo quiero salir de aquí! ¡No soporto estar acostada sin hacer nada! Y quiero comer pastel, la comida de Mira es exquisita, pero realmente quiero comer un poco de la pastelería de Magnolia** –Allí estaba de nuevo, aquel brillo en su mirada que le encantaba, las mejillas infladas y sonrojadas, además de un puchero en forma de berrinche. Apretó sus manos inconscientemente y sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se estremeció ante el contacto poco delicado – **¡L… Lo siento! No fue mi intención, ¿t… te duele?** –Desesperado y ansioso se removió en la silla, tomó con delicadeza aquellas extremidades tan hermosas y delicadas para él e intentando torpemente examinarlas, se detuvo cuando Erza soltó una pequeña risa mientras le miraba divertida y él solo tragó un poco de saliva para mirarla acusatoriamente.

– **¡Lo siento!** –Se disculpó mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca, para disimular otra risilla – **Es solo que no es propio de ti tomarme como si nada de las manos o incluso aparecerte sin primero revisar el área o esconderte para hablar con alguien… realmente me alegro que te hayan dejado pasar…**

– **Sobre eso… Erza yo…** -Nuevamente se removió en la silla, nervioso, buscando las palabras correctas para decirlo e intentando sonar tranquilo – **Yo ya no quiero seguir escondiéndome** –Erza lo observo con los ojos muy abiertos y el solo prosiguió hablando – **Digo… nadie de nosotros quiere seguir haciéndolo, junto con los chicos, queremos pedir una apelación al consejo, para ser perdonados correctamente ante la ley…**

Hubo un silencio expectante, Erza intentaba procesar todo aquello y Jellal miraba hacia abajo avergonzado, sosteniendo aun las manos de ella entre las suyas, temblando. ¿Es realmente ahora el momento que ha estado esperando tanto para ser perdonado y volver a caminar por la luz a su lado?... ¿realmente estará ella de acuerdo con eso? ¿Con ser perdonado? ¿Ella lo perdonará?

– **Yo… sé que quizá no es el momento, que quizá no debo ser indultado nunca, pero yo… yo realmente… lo hago por los chicos, sé que mis pecados son imperdonables, pero…** -Apretó nuevamente las manos de la muchacha, esta vez con más delicadeza y procurando ser ligero **–¡Pero todos queremos estar con alguien!, caminar al lado de alguien…**

– **¡Jellal!, ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Por fin se deciden a ello!** –Se tiró a abrazarlo, incluso más fuerte a cuando lo vio en el umbral de la puerta, extremadamente feliz, pues ella, más que nadie sabía que ellos anhelaban una libertad justa y limpia, y ya habían hecho más que suficiente para merecerla, le alegraba saber que el pasado en el pasado se estaba quedando y que poco a poco, las cosas comenzarían a avanzar lentamente para todos ellos. Si tan solo fuera igual para ella.

Y las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, estaba anonadado ante la acción de la chica, el tenerla tan cerca y oler su exquisito perfume, el aroma de su shampoo impregnado en cada una de sus fibras capilares. Jellal la aprisionó contra él, agarrándola desde la cintura y acomodando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Soltó un suspiro que hizo estremecer a la pelirroja, e invocando aquellas palabras que tenía planeado decir desde un principio llevó su boca hasta el oído de la chica.

– **Quiero estar contigo, así, ahora y siempre y quiero poder tomar tus manos, tal como ahora, quiero que deje de ser propio de mí el alejarme y quiero adueñarme de cada rincón de tu ser, que empieces a verme como un hombre limpio de pecado, que puede caminar a tu lado con la cabeza en alto, viviendo una vida pacifica, sin mayores complicaciones** –Sintiendo como ella quedaba quieta y su respiración se hacía más pesada se separó para verla de frente, directo a sus ojos, tomar su mano derecha, la cual el vendaje que le cubría había comenzado a desprenderse.

Bajó su mirada a aquella hermosa mano, que a pesar de sus fuertes quemaduras -ya casi cicatrizadas- seguía siendo perfecta para él. Por su cabeza pasaron millones de situaciones en donde él pudo haber evitado esas heridas. Pero inmediatamente descartó aquella idea moviendo su cabeza lado a lado. Ya no tenía caso pensar en ello, ya había pasado y lo hecho, hecho está. Y ahora, aunque ella en un futuro quizá se avergonzará de ello, él se encargaría de estar allí para sujetarla y decirle que no importaba. Que aquellas marcas en sus manos eran un motivo más para hacerla perfecta, y que era el más puro símbolo de amor hacia sus compañeros.

Y así lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella y suavemente depositó sus labios en la contrapalma, besando su mano. Lenta y tiernamente, para luego volver a mirarla a sus ojos aguados y sorprendidos. Erza estaba sorprendida y tenía su otra mano escondiendo su boca. Jellal le miró fijamente y delicadamente la retiró de allí, para desvendarla y repetir la acción de besarla.

Y por un momento Erza Scarlet pensó estar viviendo un sueño e incluso estar muerta, y no fue que reaccionó totalmente hasta que sintió la respiración del chico pegándole directamente a la nariz y sus labios a solo milímetros de los suyos. Por inercia, llevada quizá por el nerviosismo intento hablar a balbuceos, que hicieron que el hombre se despegara de ella con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro y quedara nuevamente pasmado frente a su persona.

– **Yo… perdón** –Le dijo sonrojado y avergonzado, levando su mano a su nuca y rascándose nervioso, tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía y estaba muy seguro de que se arrepentiría si la hubiera besado en ese momento. Jellal Fernández se había prometido a sí mismo el no estar con ella hasta estar limpio ante toda Magnolia y el mundo. Y para eso primero, debía de cumplir su objetivo con el consejo.

– **N… no, no es nada Jellal, discúlpame tu a m… ¡AUCH!** –Gritaron. Ambos fueron aplastados por un libro que cayó directamente sobre sus cabezas, y una enfurecida Porlyusica los miraba con reproche.

– **Señor Fernández, creo que le deje muy claro todos estos días que la señorita Erza necesita descansar y usted, no solo me ha desobedecido, sino que también ha deshecho el costoso vendaje de sus manos** –Jellal avergonzado susurró un apenas entendible "Lo siento", antes de ponerse de pie frente a la curandera y hacer una reverencia de medio cuerpo.

– **Disculpe por las molestias Porlyusica sama, pero realmente necesitaba verla y decirle un par de cosas…** -La mujer ablandó un poco la mirada por solo unos segundos y gruño por lo bajo, sin embargo, para la joven pareja fue innegable aquella pequeña sonrisa que surcó por sus labios durante unas fracciones de segundo.

– **Está bien –** Dijo entonces – **pero que no se vuelva a repetir, ella necesita descansar al menos un par de días más, luego de eso, ustedes dos tortolos pueden hacer lo que se les dé la gana. Pero antes de eso, NO EN MI ENFERMERIA** –y enrojecidos y con extrema vergüenza asintieron – **Ahora vete de aquí, que debo de arreglar el desastre que has hecho** –volvió a usar una de sus miradas asesinas y se encaminó al botiquín de uno de los costados, para sacar nuevas vendas. Jellal aceleró el paso hacia la puerta por donde había entrado, y antes de abrirla se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amada pelirroja.

– **Recupérate luego.**

– **Hare mi mejor esfuerzo, cuídate y éxito con todo…**

Ambos sonrieron en señal de despedida.

– **Y Jellal** –Agrego la médica antes de que el chico saliera de la habitación **–¿por qué no vas a la pastelería y le traes un pastel a la señorita? Estoy segura de que le encantaría probar algo nuevo a parte de comida para enfermos.**

Los ojos de ambos se iluminaron

– **¡Que sea de crema y fresas!** –Gritó Erza, levantando sus manos infantilmente y mirando emocionada al chico.

– **Claro, enseguida lo traigo, señorita** –Dejó escapar una risita que pasó imperceptible para las dos mujeres, y así abandonó la habitación, con la promesa de traerle un pastel a su chica.

El silencio hizo su presencia nuevamente, mientras Porlyusica preparaba lo que necesitara para el vendaje de Erza. Quizá se había equivocado al no dejar que el chico entrara antes, y era eso lo que necesitaba Erza para obtener aquella mirada que la caracterizaba y dejar el cansancio y desanimo de lado.

Y ella solo miraba sus manos y analizaba todo lo que había pasado. Aquellas cicatrices de quemaduras por fuego y hielo, no eran algo que olvidaría fácilmente, pero tampoco era algo que le entristeciera. En su momento había llegado a preguntarse si Jellal la querría con ellas, pero sus dudas habían quedado despejadas esa misma tarde. Quizá las cosas comenzarían avanzar para ella también. Estaba decidida, con esas mismas manos, golpearía a esos dos imbéciles y los haría pagar por su inmadurez. Como buena hermana mayor, les daría la lección de sus vidas; el amor entre hermanos es el más importante que existe y eso no puede dejarse de lado ni ser borrado por odio…

Aquellas manos eran las portadoras de un inmenso amor y cariño, aquellas manos eran las destinadas a enlazarse a la perfección con las de ese hombre, aquellas manos estaban destinadas a llevar el orden de las cosas, a demostrar afecto en todas sus formas. Y esas marcas serían el rastro de una historia hermosa, por aquellas marcas que más tarde los labios de su chico recorrerían, y serían el paso a historias que contaría más tarde, quizá a futuras generaciones. Como un trofeo de guerra. Sonrió.

Porque así eran sus manos y él amaba todo de ella, y ella amaba todo de él y amaba que él la amara de esa forma. Y amaba que todos lo aceptaran de esa forma.

Por aquellas manos y marcas. Y porque eran de ella. Era ella…

 _Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, realmente se me hizo tarde y no pude subirlo a tiempo, aun así aquí esta! Y luego subiré el siguiente jajaja, Fanfiction realmente debería hacer más sencilla su interfaz para subir historias!_

 _Como pudieron notar, quería escribir esto dando a entender que no importan las marcas, menos si son en sus manos, él seguirá queriéndola. Realmente algunas mujeres somos complicadas con ese tema… yo tengo muchas cicatrices en las muñecas, manos y cuerpo en general. Pero lo físico no importa, tengo a una persona muy especial que me lo ha hecho entender a la perfección. Al igual que Jellal con Erza :) Además de agregar mis BrOTP 3 La relación entre Gray, Natsu y Erza es bastante simbólica para mí, así que quise poner un poco de ello._

 _Quizá me fui por los lados, realmente estoy cansada y con tuto jajaja y perdón si en algún momento se vuelve algo incoherente o pasa todo muy rápido o hay algún tipo de error ortográfico. Hace bastante que no escribo y mucho menos publicar._

 _Esto será una serie de One shots n.n así que espero sus reviews, críticas constructivas, consejos y demás, como siempre, mi única petición es sin insultos y díganme que les parece, ¿si?_

 _Un abrazo y amor a la distancia! Viva el Jerza! *w*_


End file.
